


The Rogers & Barnes Pet Sanctuary

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Rescue, Gen, Gen or Stucky if you prefer, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Or: Steve and Bucky's unintentional retirement plan.





	The Rogers & Barnes Pet Sanctuary

Steve & Bucky begin collecting strays whenever they come across one while on assignments.

Once in a while, they find another home for one of the strays. Usually the cute, young ones. Although Clint took in a one-eyed lab mix that his kids adore. More often than not, Steve and Bucky end up keeping them, especially the ones that are worse for wear. They enjoy taking care of their found pets, even the messy parts (they’ve both seen too much to be disturbed by anything the animals do). Steve likes to take the dogs for long runs, while Bucky can spend hours exercising the cats. 

Eventually, they have enough pets that they buy some land in upstate New York and build a little house with an attached catio and a huge kennel. People mistake them for a rescue organization and start dropping off strays or pets that the owners cannot keep or find a home for. Steve and Bucky end up expanding the kennels and catio and making a dog park with an obstacle course, as well as several other habitats for unusual or special needs pets. This includes a reptile building and a large aviary. There’s even a three-legged goat that follows Bucky around while he does outdoor chores.

It inadvertently becomes their retirement plan. 

_The Rogers & Barnes Pet Sanctuary. Where no animal is left behind._


End file.
